icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Kehoe
Canadian | birth_date = Junly 15,1951 | birth_place = Windsor, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 1971 NHL Amateur Draft (#22 overall) | draft_year = | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 1969 | career_end = 1985 | halloffame = | website = }} Rick Kehoe (born July 15, 1951 in Windsor, Ontario) is a retired professional player and coach, most notably for the Pittsburgh Penguins of the National Hockey League. Playing career Kehoe played junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey Association with the London Knights and the Hamilton Red Wings. He was drafted in the second round (22nd overall) by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1971 NHL Entry Draft. He played in 32 games with the Tulsa Oilers of the Central Hockey League in 1971 before being promoted to the Maple Leafs. He led the Leafs in goal scoring during the 1973 season with 33 goals. Kehoe was traded to the Pittsburgh Penguins in 1974 and spent the remainder of his playing days with the Penguins. A notably clean player—he recorded 120 penalty minutes in a 14-season career—he won the Lady Byng Trophy in 1981, during which he scored a career best 55 goals. He retired after the 1985 season as the Penguins' career scoring leader, and is third today behind Mario Lemieux and Jaromír Jágr. In his playing career, he played in 906 NHL games, scoring 371 goals and 396 assists for 767 points, and accrued 120 penalty minutes. In 39 playoff games, he scored 4 goals and 17 assists for 21 points with 4 penalty minutes. Awards and achievements * Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 1981 and 1982. Career statistics Coaching career Kehoe became Director of Pro Scouting for the Penguins in 1986 and was also named an assistant coach for Pittsburgh in 1986. Kehoe's name was engraved on the Stanley Cup with Pittsburgh in 1991, and 1992. He remained in the Penguins organization as a scout and assistant coach until 2002. Four games into the 2001–02 season, Kehoe took over for Ivan Hlinka as head coach of the Penguins. Kehoe served as head coach of the Penguins from 2002 to 2003, amassing a 55–81–14 record. Kehoe was replaced by Ed Olczyk after the 2002–03 season. His final stint as a coach in the organization was as interim coach for the minor-league Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins to replace Michel Therrien (when he was named Pittsburgh's coach); the Baby Pens had a 2-1 record in the three games Kehoe was behind the bench. On September 18, 2006, he was named to the professional scouting staff for the New York Rangers. Kehoe was inducted into the Pittsburgh Penguins Hall of Fame in 1992 and the Western Pennsylvania Sports Hall of Fame in 1995. He currently resides in Canonsburg, PA. Coaching record External links * Category:Born in 1951 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Red Wings alumni Category:Lady Byng winners Category:London Knights alumni Category:NHL All-Stars Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:Pittsburgh Penguins coaches Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players